Second Encounter
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: It's been more then a year since Windlifter had seen head or tail of the young humans. With the rash of poaching going on, is there any chance his young friends are still around? The answer comes in an adorable surprise.


Disclaimer: I do not own Planes or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. I do however own all the humans mentioned, such as Truce, Hail and their mother.

Yeah, it's me again. I know it's been a while since I posted anything but lets face it...I'm an adult living on my own. I need to make money and such, have been busy with work and paying bills for the last year. But I was able to relax and have a week off with my SO and BF just two weeks ago.

Anyway, on with the story!

 **XxX**

It had been more then a year since Windlifter had last seen the young humans. It saddened him but he knew it was for the best if they didn't get to close to the base. The less they interacted with the cars and planes that came here, the better chance they would have of survival.

As it stood, they had already lost 58 humans to poachers, most of them being young children.

Windlifter wanted to check and make sure the young humans who were taken weren't the ones that had graced him with their presence, but with the tribes moving around so much and not being able to track their movement, it was next to impossible. So he did what he could by relocating them if a fire was getting to close to their home and praying to his ancestors to watch over them.

But for now, the fire warning was in the blue, the sun was shining and the base was quiet. Most of the others were out on their patrol or in their hangers, so he took the time to just relax. Within minutes of shutting his eyes, he fell asleep, dreaming of children laughing and the loving touch of his long dead wife.

 **XxX**

Truce watched as Windlifter fell asleep from the safety of the forest. His mother and brother had told him to never go near the planes and their summer home after the loud yellow plane had scared him and the other young ones away, but with Hail sick with a fever and his mother tending the other young ones, it had been far to easy to slip away.

He was tired though…he and his tribe had moved further into the forest, following the river in search of a safer place to live and as a result, he traveled twice as far as before.

So, like any young one in his tribe, he sought for a place to sleep.

Thinking nothing of the warning his mother and brother gave him before, he stepped out of the forest and onto the base, going right up to Windlifter. With more skill then he let on, he quickly climbed up onto him and laid down onto his warm frame. He was high up, warm and felt safe that he too fell asleep within minutes of closing his eyes.

 **XxX**

Windlifter slowly came to with the feeling of many eyes upon him. Hoping it was the young humans, he slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by Blade, Dipper and Maru staring at him.

"Is there a problem? I believe I have already done my patrol for the day."

"Windlifter…don't move…you have a young, wild human on top of you." Blade explained as he watched Truce continue to sleep. "Just stay still and we'll get it off you."

"Oh it's so cute!" Dipper squealed as she rolled slightly closer. "Is it one of the humans we saw before? It is! Oh, it's so cute!"

Windlifter felt the human on top of him shift slightly but continued to sleep. Feeling a sense of pride that once again, he was the one they turned to, he fixed his gaze on Blade and refused. "You will do no such thing. If you move it, it might get injured. It will stay here until it leaves on its own."

Blade was unimpressed, and reminded Wind that the human was wild. Maru was the voice of reason, reminding Blade that since humans were a dying species, and they had lost 58 humans from poachers in the last year alone, it would be best to just let this one be.

"Fine…" Blade sighed. "It can stay…but the moment it wakes up, it has to go back to the forest."

"Aww, so we can't keep it?

"No Dipper. It's a wild human and it needs to stay wild. It shouldn't be this close to the base, let alone sleeping on one of my crew." With that, he turned and started to roll away. "Dipper, Maru, back to work. Wind, you're to report to me as soon as the human wakes up and leaves."

"As you wish."

Maru went on his way, but Dipper wasn't leaving. Last year when the group of young humans had been there, they all ran for the forest. But here was on, sleeping not even 10 feet from her. She couldn't help but squeal from the cuteness of it all. "Oh! It's so precious!"

Truce whimpered and curled up in his sleep, the high pitch noise bothering and scaring him even in the land of dreams.

"Dipper, you must be quiet. It is sleeping…"

"Sorry, but just look at it! It's so tiny and cute and I just wanna hug it! I need a picture!" With that, she turned tail and headed for Maru's shop, wanting to use his camera. Windlifter rolled his eyes at the craziness that was Dipper but went still when he felt the young human on him shift and move, clearly waking up.

"Awww, it's awake!"

Truce snapped his head up at the high pitched voice, eyes landing on the bright yellow plane that had scared him and his friends a year ago. Letting out a small whimper, he lowered himself against Wind.

"That's enough Dipper. You are scaring it."

"But…all I wanted was a picture…please little one?" Her eyes suddenly went wide as Truce started to cry. "Oh! No no! Don't cry, I'm sorry!"

It was at this point Windlifter had had enough. "Dipper. That is enough. Leave the human be. Now. You are loud and it frightens them. They do not trust you. You must be calm and quiet like the forest they live in if you wish for them to trust you."

"I'm gone, I'm sorry!"

Watching her leave, Windlifter felt the human on him stop shaking and crying. "You are fine now little one. The loud one has gone and will not bother you."

"Thank you Windy..."

"Truce?"

It couldn't be…the area where his tribe was before was empty, any trace that humans had been there were long gone…and yet, as he looked up, the familiar if not slightly older face looked back. "It is you."

Truce grinned, showing that some of teeth he had been missing before were slowly being replaced with his adult teeth, putting him around the age of about 6. "Yep! Hail is sick and mother is busy looking after the other young ones, so I came to visit you!"

"I am honored young one, but you cannot stay here. You must come down from there and go back to your tribe." He watched as Truce pouted but climbed down and stood in front of him. "My boss says that as soon as you awoke, you must be on your way."

"But I won't want to go Windy…you're my friend."

"And I am honored you think of me as such young Truce, but your mother will be missing you."

Truce pouted again, then surprised Windlifter by hugging his large frame as best he could. "Okay Uncle Windy…I'll go home. Bye bye!" And with that, he darted off towards the forest, hurrying to get back home and praying that his mother hadn't noticed he had been gone for as long as he had.

Windlifter just sat there in shock. Never before had a human hugged him before, or called them Uncle, but it gave him a feeling of belonging and of love. He turned towards the forest, Truce long gone from his sight, and smiled.

"Goodbye young Truce. Until we meet again."

 **XxX**

Not sure if I'm completely happy with this one, but a story is a story, such as it is. I might fix it up at some point, or I might just work on another story. But I do hope you all enjoyed it.

Remember! Reading + Reviewing equals one happy Deadly Fangs!


End file.
